


Surprise in the Bathroom

by sniffmads



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Catboy Hannibal, Gen, Hannibal (TV) Season/Series 01, Hannicat lectpurr, M/M, Not Beta Read, This is DUMB, Will Loves Dogs, Will is Confused, haha - Freeform, hannibal is sly, hannibal only has a bidet for the guests and a cat box for himself, please help me, short fic, someone help will, surpise! - Freeform, this is my first ever fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniffmads/pseuds/sniffmads
Summary: Will finds something interesting in Hannibal’s bathroom and questions him about it and finds out something life changing.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Surprise in the Bathroom

Will had been invited to spend the evening at Hannibal’s house. He was feeling all sorts of emotions, he was giddy, riddled with anxiety, and was full of anticipation. He’s only ever been there for dinner parties, with Alana or with Abigail. This will be the first time he’ll be there alone. 

Will wasn’t quite sure what to wear. He debated on a nice pressed dress shirt, or just a regular old flannel. He decided on the nice dress shirt, as he’s sure Hannibal will out dress him anyways, but it doesn’t hurt anybody to try to appear nicer than usual!

He gets dressed and feeds his dogs. “Goodbye guys, I’ll be back later”. Will says to the dogs as they’re finishing up with their food. 

He leaves with his jacket and keys and locks the door. He gets into his car and takes the uneventful drive to Hannibal’s house. He arrives at 7:50 and parks in Hannibal’s driveway. 

He gets out of the car and walks up to the door and gives it three solid knocks. Hannibal opens the door and smiles, “Hello Will, you’re right on time. Please, come in”. Hannibal says as he motions for Will to come in and he helps him take off his jacket. Hannibal hangs up Will’s jacket and closes the door behind him. He leads Will to the dinning room and tells him to make himself comfortable. Will sits down next to the end of the table, where the table is already set. Will then takes a sip of water and realizes he has to go to the bathroom. So he walks into the kitchen and sees Hannibal and asks where the restroom is. Hannibal points him and tells him the directions.

As Will is walking to the restroom, he glances around, admiring the oddities of Hannibal’s house. He thinks... what a weirdly charming man he is. Will arrives at the restroom and opens the door and goes to relieve himself. As he’s finishing up, he realizes there is no toilet paper, to wipe up the dibble. So he shakes himself off and looks for some toilet paper. He opens a door adjoining to the bathroom and sees a cat litter box. He wonders to himself.. does Hannibal have a cat? He’ll have to ask him later about that. He’s never seen a cat around. But he’s only been here a couple of times. He doesn’t end up finding any toilet paper.. just an odd automatic cat box instead. So he closes the door and goes to wash his hands. He washes his hands and leaves the restroom to go back to the dining room. As he sits down, Hannibal comes in with their meal for the evening. 

“I have prepared you some pan fried mackerel, seasonal sashimi, sea urchin, water clam, and squid. I hope you enjoy what the ocean has bestowed us.” Hannibal says as he sets down the meals in front of them. 

They start eating and they do some catching up, talking about cases, dogs, food and things of the sort. Will then remembers what he saw in the bathroom and asks, “Hey Hannibal, do you happen to have... a cat?”. Hannibal answers with “No”, and smiles back at Will and continues to eat. Not elaborating any further. Will gets confused and just assumes that maybe he plans on getting one or used to have one. “Do you like cats?” Will asks to Hannibal. Hannibal answers with a yes and says his favorite breed is the sphinx. Will asks more, “Do you plan on getting one?”. And Hannibal answers with a no. Now Will is even more confused and baffled. Why would Hannibal have a cat box? If he doesn’t have a cat and doesn’t plan on getting one? He doesn’t question any further and doesn’t know what else to say now. So he eats the rest of his food and helps Hannibal take the dishes into the kitchen. Will offers to help with clean up but then realizes that everything is already cleaned up besides the dishes they’re holding in his hand. 

“I clean up as I go and leave no mess.” Hannibal turns to Will and says, smiling like a cat. 

The more that Will thinks about it.. the more he can compare Hannibal’s behavior to a cat. Hannibal is very quiet, nimble, independent, clean and sophisticated. Will realizes that this sounds ridiculous and there is no way that Hannibal is a cat. That would be physically impossible. Then he thinks... about the cat box. Does Hannibal use, a cat box to relieve himself? He dwells and dwells on these thoughts as Hannibal is hand washing the dishes. 

He decided he’s going to ask Hannibal if he’s a cat, he doesn’t see the harm. It may sound ridiculous but he’s really curious. So he asks, “Hannibal, are you a cat?” Hannibal turns to Will and just looks at him and sighs. Hannibal stands there for a bit and then answers with a soft yes. Will is... surprised and baffled. Is he joking? Can Hannibal really be a cat? He doesn’t want to believe it, but he’s also endeared to learn more. So he asks once more, “Is that cat box I saw.. yours?” Hannibal looks at Will with watery eyes and answers, “yes”. Will doesn’t know what to do. Hannibal is a cat and he uses a cat box... he uses a cat box. How does he go to the restroom in public? How will this effect their relationship? He’s more of a dog person, but cats are cool too. Will is dumbfounded.. Hannibal looks like a normal guy.. how can he be a cat? Hannibal is a... cat boy? Hannibal is a, cat boy.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg.. lol I didn’t know how to end this so it’s very abrupt. English is my third language and I really don’t write essays/ bigger works. So please don’t judge me on that and just.. take in the catboy.. tis all. Thank you.


End file.
